Eren Theros
Eren is a human character played by Junokkra. He is new and doesn't have much to him. More information will be added as the plot goes on. Appearance Eren is a young boy, around the age of 15 years old. He stand at 5'3" and is around 105lb. His skin is pale and cold, and his facial structure maintains an innocent look of a young child. His eyes are brown and shine like no other. Though looking so innocent, his facial expression is cold, but calm. Eren's hair is dark black. He wears robes most of the time, usually lose and a little too big for him. Early life Eren was born in the Wushanko Isles. He lived with his two loving parents and his grandparents. Eren's mother stayed at home to cook and clean, while his father was a lumberjack and crafter. Eren and his father had a special connection, as Eren was interested in crafting, and wood carving specifically. Eren watched his father every day make different things such as chairs, table, coat racks, ect. At a young age Eren was carving little wooden dolls and puppets for himself, re-creating his whole family in a doll order. He spent most of the time in his room, carving away at some extra wood his father had, or spaying with his little creations. Eren's grandparents were very magical people, literally. They were young to be typical grandparents and practiced with alchemy and other basic magicks. They weren't at all battlemages and had very little use forany magicks that could cause harm to others. Eren picked up a few tricks here and there withing the first seven years of his life, but nothing more than that. Life Tragedies At the age of seven, Eren's parents were sailing the seas to the desert, as Eren's father was going to try and set up a shop in Al Kharid. Months passed and eventually Eren's grandparents recieved word that Eren's mother and father never made it to Al Kharid, as their boat was raided by pirates, and everyone was killed. Eren's grandmother wanted to tell him, but his grandfather refused it. Eren's grandparents kept the truth away from him, but when his grandfather passed away a year later, his grandmother decided to let out the truth. Eren was enraged as much as a child could get, locking himself away in his room thinking on how he'll never see his parents again. He eventually started going into his father's workshop, tinkering around with anything he could find. By the age of ten he was building simple things like chairs and desks. But he grew tired of the simple things, and something inside him boiled and howled for revenge. Eren turned to his grandmother, where she began teaching him enchantments and other magicks. He absorbed any information he could get, knowing he'd be able to use it in the future. He also learned basic battle spells, but his grandmother forbidded it. But one thing clicked for him, a type of magic that his grandmother only talked about, but refused to show Eren. She claimed she didn't know such magic, or that i didn't exist. This was necromancy and re-animation/animation of items. He began putting a plan together, deep down hoping his could bring his parents back some way. Over time Eren became cold to the world. He was also impatient and angry towards everything. His grandmother became worried for him, giving the young boy his distance. Eren gave little time life and others around him. Sneaking out at night, stealing runes from shops, and the "forbidden" books from his grandmother library. He would cross town at night, killing people's livestock with his hunting knife, then practicing necromancy on them. People awoke every now and then to see their pets and livestock dead. But one thing Eren dared not to try, was to re-animate another person, yet. Disappearing At the age of 16, Eren took the money left to him from his parents, some clothes, his crafting tools, and a few magical books; and left his grandmother. Finding the cheapest boat to Al Kharid, and paying a sailor to smuggle him on. Eventually he arrived to the desert, not knowing what to expect. Eren traveled around the mainland, but mostly staying withing the desert area. He helps an older man sell antiques and trinkets, in exchange for a place to stay and a meal to eat. Travelling outside into the wild every now and then to practice his magicks whenever he can get a hold of the runes. Eren is now 18 and resides at the Sanctum of Heroes Trivia *Eren is loosely based on Junokkra's favorite character Sasori from the anime Naruto. *Eren's first name comes from the anime AOT. *Eren's last name comes from a MTG expansion. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Youth Category:Orphans Category:Modern Magic user Category:Necromancers